What Am I?
by Bar 96
Summary: post ROTF a year later the Lenox family has adopted a 15 year old girl but when Megatron and Starscream come back fully repaired and with new decepticons what will happen? what will the NEST troops learn? fyi i hate haveing to do summarys its alot better.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked along the beach of Deigo Garcia. She wore a silver an blue bikini showing her long legs and toned body, her black-blue tinted hair was a short bobbed cut, and she had five percing holes a cartilage, and four normal holes. As she walked she splashed water up around her waist soaking her lower half, the girl heard a honk and turnned to see a silver Pontiac Solstice driving down the beach toward her.

"'Ey Jazz!" She greeted.

"Holo Sky." the car said back.

Rolling her eyes Sky laughed.

"It's HOLA!" she said splashing the Solstice

"Catch me if you can!" she ran hearing the fermiler sound of transforming metal behind her.

"Gottcha!" Sky was lifted into the air and tossed skyward.

"HAHA YUP! Now put me down." she could go from happy to scarer than a Decepticon in a split second.

"Jazz did you find her?" the voice of Major Lenox crackeld from Jazz's comlink.

"Yes I did."

"All right get up here we have a meeting to atend."

Jazz and Sky walked up to the base.

"What's the frikin' point if I can't fight?" Sky asked as she disipeared into her apartment.

Sky emerged a few moments later in a hoodie and cut off jean shortie shorts. The large silver mech and young girl walked into the big meeting room, it had a couch and a long table with red velvet butter creamed icinged cupcakes.

"Cupcake! Cupcake cupcake cupcake!" Sky cleared the couch and landed on the cushions sliding across the table on her butt and stoping by the plater of cupcakes.

Lenox, Epps, Sam, Leo, Simmons, Mikayla, and the Optumis Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee came in.

"I see you found the cupckaes." Optimus laughed at the human girl.

Her sapphire blue eyes shined up at the Autobot leader.

"Yessir."

"Sky. Sky? SKYLER!" Lenox yelled at the girl.

"Sir?"

"Your going back to school we have already decided that's what this was going to be about but I've decided you're going back and Sam Leo and Mikayla will go with you."

"WHAT?"

* * *

please tell me what you think cuz i'm not sure i'm gonna really do anything else with this if people dont like it


	2. Chapter 2

Sky woke up at 3:00 am and rolled over in her bed. She got up and dressed before standing up and going out side. It was cool as late fall was setting in and she pulled her hoodie and walked to the beach where the waves crshed against the sand. Grabing her ipod she turned on Cross Canaidian Ragweed and put in her ear buds she sat there for an hour before she heard the sirens blaring at the base she sat up and watched the sun rise in the sky onver the ocean. Then she heard footsteps. Giant ones. Up behind her an she pulled her knees to her chest and her hood up over her face. Optimus Prime sat next to her in the sand.

"Good morning Sky-Bird." He said to the teen girl.

She couldn't ignore him so she pulled out her earbuds and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Why do you call me Sky-Bird?" she asked him.

"Becuse," He began. "Before the war. I had a daughter." He gave a light chuckle.

"You kind of remind me of her."

"O. Wha was her name?"

"Sky. Her mother said she flited around like a bird drone, and so she ws nicknamed Sky-Bird."

"If you dont mind what happened to her?"

"Megatron found her and kidnapped her. Myself and other Autobots tried to pursue but we were to late by the time we had found Megatron Sky had been lost."

"You mean she died?"

"No Megatron would have kept her body to give to me-"

"Thats harsh."

"No we belive she escaped. I've hoped and prayed I will see her again but...that was 10 centuries ago."

"Would- um do Cybertroinans age diferently than humans?"

"Yes Sky. A human centurie is a a Cybertroinan year."

"AHA."

"Sky I believe it is time for you to depart."

"UGH! I dont want to leave the base!" she groaned.

"I can fight!"

"You are like Sky-Bird." Optimus chuckeled.

Sky and Optimus got to the base and Sky went to say her goodbyes.

"Bye 'Hide." She said giving the large mech a sad look then she got to Jazz.

"Bye Jazz." She began to whimpered semaring her dark makeup.

"Bye Sky." He picked her up.

"I dont wanna go I wanna stay and fight."

"I know babe but you'll be back before you know it."

Sky smilled as he set her down.

"Sky time to go!" Lennox yelled at his adopted daughter.

* * *

Skylers phone viberated just as she sat down to her first class.

'Decepticons detected'

'KK kno who?'

'No think its Megatron' Bumblebee texted her.

'Yay :/' she finished talking to Bee and texted Jazz.

'wher ru'

'Base'

'Kno wht 'cons r up2'

'No big man looking in Cali'

'SO THERE HERE!'

'they wont hurt u'

'How do uk?'

'Cuz they dont kno u and u dont hav a reading'

'Yeah wel if i need saved u come get me!'

'I wil dont wory ur pretty lil face'

Sky smiled Jazz may have been a Autobot but he was such a flirt and nicer than the human boys she knew

'You stupid mech ur such a flirt. Wors than boyz here'

'What can i say they called me a womanizer back home'

'TMI!'

'wht'

'You didnt have to say you were a wmoanizer'

'LOL sry. (wicked smile) ;)'

'(rolling my eyes)'

'u kno u left ur red belt'

'Yea ik i 4got it :,('

'Yea Annie found it n ur apartment and was wearin it'

'She dont need 2 wear it blood red and chrome women is not smethin a 5 yr old should wear'

'Thats wht bos said'

'Which1'

'Lennox'

'figuer'

"Skylr are you texting?" her teacher asked her.

'ig2 txt u bac got caut'

"yes ma'ma" Skyler said

"come up here and read your texts. Who were you texting."

"My friend from the base."

"Name?"

"his names Jazz."

The class erupted in laughter.

"What were you texting?"

"Well first we were talking about info I'm not aloud to disclose to the public. then I said

Yeah well if I need saved you come get me!

then he said I will dont woryy your pretty lil face"

her class laughed at her again.

then I said You stupid me-boy your such a flirt. Worse than boys here

then he said What can I say they called me a womanizer back home

then i told him to much info

he asked what

and I told You didnt have to say you were a womanizer

then he said LOL sorry. wicked smile

then i told him I was rolling my eyes

then he asked you know you left your red belt

then i said yeah I know I forgot it

then he said Yeah Annie found it in your apartment and was wearing it

then I told him She dont need to wear it blood red and chrome women is not smethin a 5 year old should wear

then he said Thats what boss said

then i said Which one

he said Lennox

and i told him figuered."

The class laughed and her phone went off again.

"and theres more isnt there?"

"Yesma'ma i said got to go Im caught and he just said good luck babe I'll see you soon."

She went back to her seat red as she could get and sat down for the rest of her class.


	3. Chapter 3

After class school was over and Skyler went outside and texted Optimus.

'Giv me deets'

'Nothing yet' He sent back.

'kk kep me up2d8'

"Hey Skyler." Said a boy behind her.

"Whao! O Hi Travis." She said pulling off her hoodie, she had on a silver tanktop on and a red and blue flame bealt with short cut off jeans shorts and black slides with the Autoboot symbol.

"What are you doing after school?" Travis was a Sophmore just and in Skys' history class, he was tall and tan with bleach blond spiky hair and peircing blue eyes.

"I dont know." She looked in the parking lot for Makalia but found a silver Pontiac instead.

"I got to go." She said going toward Jazz.

"Sweet ride." Travis said leaning against the hood.

"Thanks." Sky said as she turned on her ipod to Jazzs' favorite song Ridin' by Chamillinaire.

"But arnt you 15?"

"Yeah I took a class and got my licenens early." she said getting in to drivers seat.

"So.." Travis began.

"Do you want to go by McDonalds for a frosty?" Her iPod imedatly changed to Taylor Swifts song 'Shoulda Said No'

"Don't ya have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but she's still out of town she don't have to know."

"Ugh! Stay away from me and go cheat with some other girl and leave me out of it. I got enough problems." She added the last part looking at the Autobot symbol eched on the rearview mirror.

"K. See you around school." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets walking away.

"Thanks for the heads up Jazz." She said as Jazz backed out of the parking space.

"No problem babe."

"Shut up!" She hit him on the dash playfully.

"Hey lets go by Twisty Treat and get a ice cream." (A/N: we use to have a bunch around my house but they all closed :.()

Jazz went by the drive thru and Sky got herself a Vinilla ice cream cone. Then flipped through her playlist and turnned on 'Lips Of An Angel' as they drove home.

They drove back to the large house on the out skirt of town. Every one was there.

"What's going on?" she asked getting out of the car so it could transform.

"We are looking for the 'cons we tracked to Californa." Ironhide stated not looking up from polishing his canons.

"Aha. Where's Leo Sam and 'Kalya?"

"There still in class." Epps said from his chair in the sun.

"Ok. So...what do we do?"

"Were waiting on the decepticons signature to show on radiar again." Optimus told her.

"So we just sit here and wait is that it?"

"Pretty much Honey bunn." Skids said earning a tump on the back of his head from Jazz.

"Decepticons located!" Rachet said cutting off there wresteling match.

"How many klicks?" Lennox asked jumping up ready for action.

"Less then two and closing." Rachet said as every one pulled up there guns.

"And in 3...2...1" Sky was right on the mark for as soon as the number one left her mouth Megaton as on their doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron landed knocking over the twins and stopping in front of Sky.

"Well hello little birdy." He said grabing her in his claw.

Ironhide Rachet and the Twins were fighting off Starscream and Pegusis.

"Put her down Megatron!" Jazz said shooting him in the back while Optimus came around front trying to retreave the human girl.

"Do you not know what I hold in my hand Prime?" The Decepticon leader chidded.

"Do not toy with me Megatron." Optimus warned Pulling ou his biggest cannon trying to get a clear shot.

Megatron then did what non of the Autobots expected. Raising his voice loud enough for everyone to hear he yelled.

"You would not shoot your own Sparkling now would you Prime?" the while the Autobots and NEST troops were staring in shock the Decepticons disapeared.

Megatron and his 'Cons flew to a abandond wear house and set down Skyler at his feet.

"Now Sky Prime..." He looked at her a second before continuing.

"Your a human I see."

"I dont know what your talking about." Sky spat.

"O you mean you dont rember this." he heald out a holo in his hand of a 5 year old sparkling being carried away from a wrecked medeal house in a medeal planet.

"No I dont." She said with a snear.

Maybe this will spark something. He pulled out a medeal neckless that had the red autobot symbol on its pendant and droped it in her hand. As she was looking at it Megatron placed his index finger on her tempel and a spark went off from the contact. Skyler froze and went statue stiff and every thing made sence.

FLASHBACK

_Mommy Daddy lookie what me Jazz and Bee found. Said a small sparkling she was followed by a younger version of Bumblebee and Jazz._

_Then aneother memorie fludded her mind._

_"DADDY! JAZZ!" A five year old sparkling Sky screamed as Megeatron snached her up in his claw leaving her dead and disembodied mother laying on the floor of the main room of her home. Sky wiggeled and tried to get lose of Megatrons hold as he carried her away from all she ever knew, from her friends and family and from Cybertron._

_And the last memorie that came to SAky was late one night Megatron had fallen into recharge and Sky slipped away but some unknown froce snached her up and deposeted her on earth which was when she rembered she had left something very important behind with her captor. Her neckless._

END FLASHBACK

Sky looked up at Megatron coming out of her trance.

"I am the daughter of Prime." She came to realize 


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus Prime sat on the floor of the Autobots hanger.

"How did I not see it before?" He asked himself.

The rest of the Autobots stood around slumpped against the walls of in alt mode. They all rembered the day that it was in the first days of the war Optimus was away in Cyberton city untill night fall for a meeting with the Autobot leaders. When he had come home he had found that his sparkmate Firecracker was dead on the floor her spark had been torn out and was laying on the table next to where she lay at and Sky was gone.

"Prime?" Ironhide said coming to his leader.

"I'm sorry Ironhide." He stood and looked around the large room.

"Optimus we have tracked to where Megatron has hiden." He said going back to Rachet.

"Good lets form a atack plan and get Sky back." Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other they had been best friends as childeren Jazz was a year older and Bumblebee a year younger makeing the 16 and 14 in Cybertroinan years.

"I...zzzz...Cant...beleive..zzzzz...its..her." Bumblebee crackeled through the radio.

"Me nether Bee." Jazz said to the younger yellow mech.

Jazz looked over at the three older bots that ran this operation. They were all trying to come up with a plan along with Will Lennox and Epps.


End file.
